A Picture Worth More Than a 1000 Words
by Happii Haden
Summary: Shonen-Ai, AU... Deidara looks back through an album full of precious memories of him and his Danna. SasoDei. HidaDei implied


_**BACK! And with a one-Shot LAWL~ XD anyways, this idea came out of nowhere...and yesh...its a rated T, for Hidan's mouth! X) I personally like this story! Its sweet! Hope yu likey just as much as me.**_

_**Me: soooo, who wants to do the disclaimer...(looks around) anyone?...YU! (points at Tobi)**_

_**Tobi: Tobi?**_

_**Me: Yes!**_

_**Tobi: yes?**_

_**Me: -_-...**_

_**Tobi: what?**_

_**Me: (sighs) never mind, just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Tobi: Okey Dokie! AkatsukiMemberEien no own Naruto, just his OC Unmei! Now can Tobi have a cookie?**_

_**Me: yea, now go away, hm! (throws cookie at Tobi)**_

_**Warnings: lemon! And a big fat o'surpirse!**_

Deidara smiled as he looked through a small book full of picture. Each picture held a story. "Hey whatcha got there?" A girl came up from behind the blonde. "Hm? Just a photo album." The girl sat next to him. "This first one, hm, is how me and Danna met." He pointed to a picture of a little blonde boy swinging. "What happened?" Deidara smiled and began the story of how him and Sasori met.

_At a small park, a blonde boy ran around playing. The first thing he always did was, swing. He loved the way the wind felt, blowing in his face and through his hair. On the far side was a small redhead. He was holding a teddy bear in one hand and in the other, a camera._

_The boy spotted the blonde and blushed. He shyly walked up to the blonde. She didn't notice him. He held the camera up and snapped a picture of her. The flash caught her attention and she jumped off the swing. She put her hands on her small hips. "Why did you take a picture of me, hm?" The redhead smiled, "Because you're pretty." The blonde girl blushed. "I'm not pretty! I'm a boy, hm! Boys are not pretty!"_

_Oh, so the blonde was a he, and not a she. The redhead laughed. "But you have long hair." He tilted his head cutely. "Wouldn't that make you a girl?" The blonde pouted. "No! So what if I have long hair, hm!..." The blonde looked away and pointed at the redhead's teddy bear. "Who's that, hm?" The shorter of the two looked down at his teddy. "Hiruko." The blonde smiled. "Oh...Hm..." He looked up at the redhead. "I'm Deidara." The redhead smiled. "I'm Sasori." Both grinned and played, until their parents made them leave. But they became great friends and always went to the same park to play._

"Sasori seriously thought you were a girl?" Unmei laughed. Deidara nodded, "Couldn't blame him though. Everyone thought I was a girl, hm. My mom's fault." He mumbled the last part. Unmei quirked a brow but said nothing. "What about this one?" The raven pointed to another picture. Deidara smiled, "Oh, yea. Me and Danna were in fifth grade. That one on the last day..."

_Two friends walked side by side. It was the last day of school and the fifth graders were allowed out on the playground. "Danna!" the blonde whined and pouted. Sasori laughed and took another picture and put his camera away. "Sorry, love. But you know you love me taking pictures of you!" Deidara rolled his eyes with a smile. "You could be in the picture too, hm." Sasori shook his head, "No can do, love." Deidara chuckled and shook his head. They weren't lovers or dating, Sasori just liked to tease him like that. Deidara had started it. He thought all British people talked all posh and called everyone 'love'. So Sasori started to call him love and some times 'brat' because he supposedly acted like one. This left Deidara no choice but to give Sasori a Japanese nickname; Danna, or in other words Master. The two loved teasing each other. Some would of thought they were dating._

_"Danna, why do you take pictures of me, hm?" The blonde asked with a slight blush. Sasori shrugged, "You're my friend?" Deidara opened his mouth to retaliate, but someone cut him off. "Hey, Deidara!" A boy with silver hair ran up to the pair. "Hi Hidan, hm!" Sasori rolled his eyes and glared at the back of the albino's head. He never liked Hidan. "So, you gonna come over?" The albino asked. Deidara shook his head. "Sorry, hm. I'm staying the night with Danna." Hidan pouted, "You're always with him!" Sasori smirked at the other. "Sorry." The blonde gave a apologetic smile._

_Sasori put his arm around Deidara and smiled. "Danna always win. Ain't that right, love?" Hidan glared, Sasori knew Hidan liked Deidara a lot. The blonde blushed and whined. "Danna!" He buried his face in his chest. Hidan rolled his eyes and scoffed inaudibly. "Well, I'm going to go see if fuck face wants to do something then. See ya!" And with that Hidan ran off. "Hm..." Deidara looked up at his Danna. "What?" Sasori gave a soft smile. "Still want a picture with both of us in it?" Deidara's eyes lighted up and nodded happily. The redhead laughed and put a hand on Deidara's head. "Don't nod so fast. If you break your neck, I'm going to have a hard time explaining that to your parents, who already hate me." Deidara pouted. Sasori rolled his eyes playfully and gave the blonde a hug, while pulling out his camera. "Ah, you." He smiled and brought the blonde closer, so their cheeks were touching. Deidara blushed. "Me, hm!" Sasori laughed and held the camera above them. "Smile, love!"_

Deidara smiled and looked at the other pictures. Unmei laughed. "So that's why you called him Danna." The blonde nodded with a small blush. "Oh, here's one from high school, hm." The girl shook her head with a smile and listened to the story behind it.

_"Aw! Danna! You look so cute, hm!" Deidara squealed looking Sasori up and down. The redhead blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his track uniform. "I guess." Deidara nodded, "You do!" The blonde hugged his best friend form behind. "Ah, thanks, love." Sasori blushed and hugged back. At the same moment, the redhead's cell phone went off._

_The blonde let go of Sasori, so he could answer it. "Hello?" Sasori asked with a annoyed sigh. "Give the fucking phone to Deidara." Sasori rolled his eyes and held the phone out for Deidara. The blonde gave an apologetic look. Sasori gave a faint smile and kissed his forehead. Deidara blushed, "Hello, hm?"_

_"Yo, Dei, babe! What are you doing on this fine damned evening?" The blonde looked back at Sasori who was fixing his hair. He slapped Sasori's hands away and started to fix it himself. Sasori rolled his eyes and let the blonde do what he wanted. "Fixing Danna's hair. And what did I say about calling Sasori's cell, hm?" He knew Hidan and Sasori never really liked each other, he just didn't know why. The albino scoffed, "Well get a cell phone of you own and I won't fucking call red." Deidara rolled his eyes and patted Sasori's head, wordlessly saying he was finished. "You know I don't like phones, hm."_

_Deidara sighed and slapped Sasori's hands when he saw the redhead ruffle his hair, so it was messy again. The redhead smiled sheepishly. "Well, whatever, your mom told me you were at his place...Again." Deidara ran his hair through Sasori's red hair, the redhead sighing contently. "Well, I'm going to his track meet. I haven't been to a single meet. Besides this is important to him. It's the last and final race of the season, hm." Sasori relaxed against Deidara's knees, as he was on the floor with the blonde sitting on his bed, Deidara playing with his hair. "Aw, but babe! I'm on the football team and you haven't shown up once!"_

_"Hidan, hm. I have too, stop being jealous. It's just Sasori." The redhead slightly frowned, looking up at Dei, hurt. Deidara's eyes widen and realized what he said. He placed the phone against his chest. "Not like that, hm." He kissed the redhead's forehead. "Were you listening? Dei? Fuckkkkk." Deidara placed the phone by his ear again. "Sorry, talking to Danna." He petted the redhead's hair. "Fucking fine, you whore. Don't even call me! Go be with your Danna" Hidan said drawling the words out. The line went dead._

_Deidara handed the phone to Sasori shakily. "Love?" Sasori looked up and saw the blonde crying. He sighed sadly and got up and crawled on his bed. "Come here, Dei." The blonde crawled into the redhead's embrace and buried his face in his chest. "Why don't you just break up with him, love. I'm sure there is someone who will treat you better." Deidara sniffled and nuzzled his head, "I l-love him though...And he loves me, hm...If I leave him...Who will love me, hm?" Sasori looked Deidara in the eyes, "I-I wou-" "Boys times to go! so move those scrawny asses!" Chiyo yelled from outside the door. Deidara rubbed his eyes and backed out of Sasori's arms. "Oh, look at me, hm" he smiled and gave a none-to-confident-laugh. "This isn't suppose to be about me. It's about you, hm. Come on, you have a race to win!" Sasori smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "If you say so, love." Deidara blushed and drug the redhead out to the car._

_When they arrived and Sasori was about to begin, he repeated one thing in his mind; 'for Deidara, win for Deidara. Win for my love' he smiled and gave Deidara a wink, which in turn got him a blush and a thumbs up._

_~after the meet~_

_"Oh my god! hm! I can't believe you won!" Deidara came running up to Sasori, hugging him. "Heh, ran for a reason." Sasori said breathlessly. "Theirs always a reason...Now go shower, hm. Your sweaty!" Sasori rolled his eyes, with a smile and ruffled the blonde's hair before heading to the locker room, to shower._

_When Sasori finished, his granny took him and Deidara out for pizza, then they stopped at Deidara's place to get his stuff so he could stay the night. "Hey Danna, how come you never stay the night, hm?" Sasori thought for a moment, "Your parents scare and hate me." Deidara pouted slightly. "At least I get to stay with you! Which really makes no sense, seeing as you can't stay over, but I can with you, hm." Sasori stalked over to the blonde. "Shh, don't let them hear you say that." He shifted his eyes back and forth. "They might not let you come over ya know? Not as smart as you and me."_

_Deidara laughed and jumped on his Danna's back. "I gotz my clothes, hm!" "And now you want a piggy back ride?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Yup." Sasori laughed, "Making me give you a piggy back ride right after my track meet, love you too." Deidara smiled, "Oh I know your fine, hm. You can run non stop, hm." "Eh, your right." The redhead smiled and carried Deidara on his back out of the house. "Oh, I forgot..." Sasori mumbled. Deidara tilted his head. "What, hm?" The redhead grinned and held up a camera. "Don't forget to smile!" He clicked the camera._

"Your parents didn't like Sasori?" Unmei asked. Deidara shook his head, "They still don't. Which I don't get considering, Sasori is a lot nicer and politer than Hidan, hm." Unmei nodded, "Hey, why did Sasori take a picture of you sleeping?" Deidara smiled and blushed, "That's when Danna stole my first kiss, hm." "Really, I thought Hidan was your first kiss." Unmei raised a brow. The blonde shook his head, "Nope, it was Danna. Though Hidan never knew, hm." The raven nodded, "So does that mean that Hi-"

Itachi walked in, "Unmei. Deidara." He nodded and plopped on the couch. "Watcha looking at?" Unmei growled and thumped Itachi on the head. The male raven rubbed his head and glared at Unmei. "Photo album, hm." Itachi nodded, Unmei rolled her eyes. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted," She paused to glare at the Uchiha. "did Sasori steal your virginity, too?" Itachi answered for the blonde. "Nope. But we'll just say what Hidan never happened." Deidara nodded, "Thank you, Itachi" The raven nodded. "So, about this story." Unmei grinned. The blonde laughed and told his two friends about the night Sasori stolen his first kiss.

_It was another weekend night and Sasori was sitting in his bed reading. Deidara had called him earlier saying he would be staying the night with Hidan. The redhead prayed to whatever deity, excluding Hidan's god Jashin, that the blonde would be okey. But of course, the deities loved to provoke him._

_He was startled when a knock came from his window. He set the book down and got up, not bothering to take off his glasses. His eyes widened and he opened the window pulling his favorite little blonde man in. "D-Danna!" Deidara sobbed and clung to the redhead. Sasori held him close and carried the blonde to his bed. He lied down, with the blonde on his chest. Deidara sobbed softly into his chest, the redhead didn't bother to ask what had happened. He could wait until Deidara was ready to tell him._

_After awhile the blonde's cries toned down, but their was a few muffled sobs here and there. Sasori sighed, stroking Deidara's hair, reading. He felt relaxed with the blonde asleep on his chest. It was a pleasant overwhelming feeling. Setting his book down, before he turned off the light, he took a picture of the sleeping blonde. He could feel the blonde's knees by his stomach. Deidara was adorable when he slept curled up. Sasori rested his forehead against the other's. Their lips brushed, causing Sasori's breath to hitch slightly. Oh yea, the redhead had fallen very hard for the little blonde. Of course the other couldn't see it, but everyone else could, especially Hidan._

_The redhead licked his lips and slightly leaned down trembling. When his lips pressed against the blonde's, Deidara kept asleep. Sasori's lips moved against the unmoving ones of Deidara's. He couldn't help but climb ontop of the blonde. Sure what he was doing, was embarrassing and could end his friendship with the blonde, if he awoke. But, Sasori didn't care. The next thing that came to mind was, 'what if I kissed him, like the people in the movies kissed each other.' Sasori debated about it before shyly licking at Deidara's bottom lip, which responded and opened. But of course, here is where those damned deities wanted him to suffer. Blue eyes cracked open. Sasori's brown one closed and plunged his tongue in. He could figure something out._

_The blonde under him moaned at the foreign feeling, running his hands through red hair. The redhead pushed the other's tongue down, in a small battle for dominance. The blonde let him, of course. Sasori mapped out the other's mouth before pulling back for air. They stared into each other's eyes. "D-Dan-" before Deidar acould finish the words, Sasori hit his pressure point. "Sorry, love. G'night."_

_The next morning, Deidara woke with a start. He looked over at the still sleeping Sasori. Flashbacks from last night raced across his mind. 'Did Danna actually kiss me, hm?' He brought his fingers to his lips. "Danna?" The redhead turned with a groan, a pillow covering his head. "Danna! Wake up, hm!" Sasori shot up out of bed. "Is the house on fire, are you and Granny dying? What?" Deidara laughed, "No." Sasori relaxed, "Oh." He then fell back lying on his bed, "Then why did you wake me, love?" Deidara blushed, "Why did you kiss me, hm?" Sasori quirked a brow. "Deidara, I kiss you all the time."_

_The blonde blushed more and did that finger thing like Hinata. "I mean you kissed me on the lips, hm..." He looked away. "I think you've gone delusional. I haven't kissed you on the lips, love." Sasori said sitting up, with a slight groan when his back popped. "I feel old..." Deidara giggled then went back to their issue, "But Danna, I could of swore you kissed me, hm!" "Maybe you were dreaming?" The blonde looked the other way. "Maybe...But Danna it felt so r-" Sasori put a finger to the blonde's lips. "Hush, love."_

_Blue eyes locked with brown. "Hm, but Danna..." Deidara mumbled, "You k-" His words were muffled as a pair of lips pressed against his own. He responded quickly, wrapping his arm around Sasori's neck and moving his lips with the redhead's. After a minute or two, Sasori pulled back. "Now, you can say I kissed you, love." He winked and got out of bed, changing clothes. Deidara sat on Sasori's bed, blushing. "Coming? Granny probably made breakfast." Deidara turned to face his best friend. He nodded and followed after the redhead, a different feeling in his chest, aching for Sasori._

"Okey, so let me get this straight," Unmei started, "Sasori took a picture of you, then made out with you. All the while you were asleep." Itachi finished off the rest for the other raven, "Then knocked you out, lied to you about kissing you..." Both ravens then looked Deidara dead in the eye and both simultaneously said, "Then kissed you again?" The blonde blushed and scratched the back of his head nodding. "I have such strange cousins..." She mumbled. Itachi nodded, "Sasori, is well alright and Gaara...Well...He's...Er...Yeah..." All three of them laughed and continued to flip through the album. "Oh, here's when Danna took me to go meet his real parents, in London!"

_"Geez, am I suppose to be this nervous?" Sasori said giving a nervous smile and laugh. Deidara smiled and kissed the other's cheek. "Yeah, hm. It's perfectly normal. Thank you for taking me with you Danna, hm." Sasori nodded, "Of course! What if my real parents are psychos! Have to have back up, love." He winked. The blonde shook his head with a smile. "I'm sure they are not psychos. But just in case they are, we're bombing em." Deidara whispered. Sasori patted the blonde's head. "No we're not." "Aw, but Danna!" Deidara pouted. "No, now hush before I force you to join the Mile High Club, love." (1) Deidara gave a confused look, "The what club?" Sasori smiled, "Nothing." The blonde pouted at not knowing what this oh-so-special-Mile-High-Club was._

_"So, love, still not talking to me?" Sasori smirked. When Deidara didn't get to know or do what he wanted he would sometimes ignore the redhead. "Heh, if you don't talk to me, brat, I'll cut off all of your hair when you fall asleep which you look the verge on." Deidara's eyes widen. "You wouldn't, hm!" "I would." Sasori held a gleam in his eyes. Deidara whimpered, "Nooo! Danna can't cut my beautiful hair! It's too soft and silky, hm! Don't you love it?" Deidara pleaded with a cute face. "Ah, not that face!" Deidara nuzzled his head in the crook of Sasori's neck. "Yes, fine! Just enough with the fluffiness! You're like a bunny, I swear. To cute and cuddly to kill." Deidara giggled and rested his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Then put some bunny ears on me Danna, hm." Sasori sat in thought for a moment. "I just might do that."_

Unmei and Itachi laughed, "Wow. Never in my life, I thought Sasori would say something like that!" The female raven chuckled. Deidara pouted, "Don't make fun of Danna, hm!" Itachi was about to say something when Aki came in and sat on his lap. "Ello, non-neko people!" Itachi eyed Aki, "May I ask why you are on my lap?" Aki turned to face the other Uchiha. "Cause Naruto and Sasuke said I could! Plus, Kisame won't mind, I am your cousin so I ain't gonna pull anything on ya." She smiled and looked at the pictures. "Oh, how cute! You and Sasori went to England together, desu ne!" She cooed.

Deidara blushed, "Yeah, we visited tons of places. His parents were rich, hm, so we got to buy stuff and do other things." "Cool, tell us more about it. Specifically that picture." Aki grinned and pointed to a picture, that had the blonde pouting. And if you looked close enough, you could see he was slightly limping. Deidara blushed hot, "Ah, how about not!" Itachi, Aki, and Unmei grinned, "Tell us!" The said all at the same time leaning forward. "Ah! Okey, okey! Geez! Just don't eat me you mini Zetsu's, hm!" They leaned back and waited for the story. With a sigh and red face, Deidara began the story.

_Deidara landed with an 'oof' on his bed. "Dannnaaa." He moaned, tired. Sasori came in with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, love?" Deidara rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. "I'm exhausted, hm!" Sasori chuckled, "Me too." He sat down on the edge of Deidara's bed. "Danna lay with me please! It feels weird not sleeping by you, hm. Especially in your house!" The redhead laughed and crawled up next to the blonde, lying next to him. "Better, love?" Deidara snuggled his chest. "Much." Sasori sighed contently and looked out the window. It was night already, the pair had been shopping and doing who knows what, since the sun came up._

_The redhead looked down at the sleeping blonde. Deidara had been so much happier, since he broke up with Hidan. Sasori was happier too. He leaned down and pecked the blonde on his lips. His hands moved down the blonde's waist, as if he was under a spell and couldn't control himself. They glided back up, making the shirt move up also. Sasori eyed the creamy white skin of his secret lover. He licked his lips and moved the shirt more, exposing the blonde's stomach. The redhead bit his lip and looked down. He looked back up, after knowing he was indeed already half hard._

_Quietly, he climbed on top of the blonde. He knew he shouldn't, but his emotions got the best of him. Sasori brushed away blonde strands of hair, to expose Deidara's neck. He leaned down placing soft butterfly kisses on Deidara's cheek, down to his jaw, and then neck. His hand was running, lightly, up the blonde's stomach to his chest. The redhead groaned slightly as the ache between his legs drove him to lick and nip at his best friend's neck. What he was doing was wrong, but it felt right to him. All movements stopped however, when a certain blonde woke up. "D-Danna?" The redhead adverted his eyes to look at anything but Deidara. "Sorry." He mumbled and got off the blonde, laying down on his side not facing Deidara._

_Deidara turned to face Sasori's back, wrapping an arm around him. "Danna..." No response. He let his hand glide down Sasori's naked chest. The redhead was only in his boxers. Deidara felt the other shiver at his feather light touches. His hand glided down until it came to where Sasori's problem was. "Sasori, hm...Do you w-want me?" Sasori shivered again, the blonde was not helping his situation. "Mhfm, sof bahd." Sasori mumbled into the pillow. Deidara translated, 'Mhmm, so bad'. "Then have me, hm." The blonde rubbed lightly and nuzzled his head against Sasori's back. The redhead groaned and turned to face the beautiful blonde. "I-I can't..."_

_The blonde pressed closer his hand on Sasori's chest. "Why, hm?" Sasori looked down blushing, "Cause I don't want it to be a one night stand...I...Ah...I love you, Deidara..." He said quietly and quickly. Deidara's eyes widen. Sasori loved him? Like love love...and not the best-friend-brother way..."You l-love me, hm?" Sasori nodded. "Always have." Deidara thought back to everything they did together. How did he not notice? Sasori showed it plain as day! Especially, that day Hidan had called before Sasori's meet...Deidara had told him no one else would love him...And Sasori was trying to say he would. "Oh, Danna!" The blonde said, cuddling the redhead closer. Sasori moaned slightly when he felt a small amount of pressure press against his arousal. Deidara blinked and smiled pressing up against Sasori more. The redhead moaned in the back of his throat. "O-Oh god, Deidara..." The blonde nipped at Sasori's neck. "Danna, I love you too, hm. And I never realized it until you told me." Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara hard._

_Deidara opened his mouth wanting his Danna to taste him. Of course Sasori obliged. Their tongue mingled and hands touched feverishly. "Danna." Deidara moaned, as he rubbed against the redhead; who groaned in return. "Are you sure, l-love?" Sasori panted staring at his new lover. Deidara nodded, "You can be my first, hm..." "B-But I thought Hi-" Deidara put a finger to Sasori's lips. "Shh, he's history." The redhead nodded as the seductive blonde laying on his chest, started to grind against him. "Mm, Dei..." Sasori closed his eyes and moaned. Deidara slid his shirt off and then his pants. The best part, he wasn't wearing any boxers. "O-Oh, mm. Do you ever..Ah...Where boxers when you..Oh..Mm..Sleep?" Sasori asked in between moans and pants._

_The blonde shook his head no as he continued to grind his naked hard on against Sasori's clothed one. "Damn...Ah...Deidara...Could you...Ha...Maybe..." Deidara leaned in close to Sasori's ear. "Suck you off~" He purred. "Oh, god...Mm yeah..." The blonde stopped grinding and slid down the other's body. He nuzzled his head on the fabric of Sasori's boxers. He licked over the bulge. "Deidara...Mm, please..." The redhead moaned and slightly bucked his hips._

_Deidara nodded and pulled down his boxers, releasing Sasori's throbbing cock free. "Wow Danna...You're pretty big...Dunno if it'll all fit in my mouth...Guess we'll have to see won't we, hm?" Sasori was about to speak, but only a moan came out. "Oh, mm...Fuck..." Deidara slid his tongue lazily over the tip, teasing the slit. He moaned when he felt Sasori tugging his hair gently, asking him to take more in. The blonde obliged, as he took more in, using his hand to rub at the base; where his mouth was almost near._

_Lightly, he grazed his teeth over the redhead's shaft. Another loud moan. "Oh...Dei...Ah...Okey...Mm, need to fuck you right now..." Sasori panted. Deidara nodded, the redhead's cock still in his mouth. Sasori groaned and Deidara came back up to face Sasori. The blonde lied on his back, already aware of what he knew to come. He closed his eyes, bracing himself. Instead of Sasori's length slamming into him, he felt Sasori's fingers being pushed in. "Ah...D-Danna?" Sasori smiled. "It'll hurt less this way" the blonde nodded and kissed the other. "Thank you, hm." Sasori nodded and moved his fingers in and out._

_It angered the redhead, that Hidan had just went as far as raping Deidara. No preparation, no love, not a single ounce of regret while doing it. Sasori wasn't going to do that. He loved the blonde, and he was gonna show it. "Mm, Danna~" Deidara moaned and bucked his hips slightly. "You ready, love?" Deidara nodded, kissing Sasori's cheek. The redhead smiled and removed his fingers, wiping them on the satin sheets. Who cared? Those would have to be washed anyways. Slowly he entered the blonde. "Ah...Oh...Danna...You're really...Mph...Big, hmm..." Sasori kissed Deidara's temple. "Sorry, can't be helped. Just tell me when to move, love." The blonde nodded and tried to relax. He rocked his hips slightly, letting Sasori know to move._

_Sasori moved in and out slowly at first, creating a steady rhythm. Deidara mewled and tossed his head back and forth as those thrusts became harder and faster. Each feeling better than the last. Deidara gasped loudly when a special bundle of nerves were hit inside of him. "D-Danna! Again...Oh...Ah!" Sasori complied, thrusting dead on Deidara's prostate. The blonde moaned grasping the sheets, so hard that his knuckles turned white. It didn't feel this good when Hidan had did this. Sure it was rape, but his body responded to it. "Ah...Danna...I'm close, hm." Deidara moaned. Sasori nodded and moved his hand between the blonde's legs._

_The blonde nearly screamed in pleasure. Sasori's hand pumped him fast and hard. The pressure was overwhelmingly great. "Ahh...Sasori!" Deidara moaned as he came. The redhead groaned as he thrust into Deidara's, tighter than before, ass. With a low moan, he came deep inside his lover. (2) Once Sasori had enough energy, he pulled out and lied next to his half asleep blonde. "Love you, Deidara." The blonde smiled and cuddled to Sasori's chest. "Love you too, Danna, hm."_

Deidara blushed as he flipped the page, and looked at his friends. Aki was on the ground twitching, a pool of blood around her (3). Itachi's bangs covering his eyes and a pillow over his lap. And Unmei, with a nosebleed, writing everything he said down. "Er,...Yeah...Hm..."

Once everyone was back to normal, normal as they could get, they asked about the next page. "So, why is this page empty?" Aki asked. Deidara smiled small, "Danna's parent's wanted him to stay in England. I had to leave...It's been six years since I've seen Sasori, hm." Unmei put a hand on his leg, "I'm sure he misses you, Dei." The blonde smiled. "Yeah, hm..." He looked up at the time. "Well, its time..." They all looked up and nodded. Aki and Unmei left the room, while Itachi stayed behind. "I really wish you would let someone help. I mean my parents are head of po-" Deidara hugged the raven, "I know Itachi...But I don't want anyone involved in my mess. Thank you so much. You're the brother I never had, hm." Itachi gave a curt nod and smile. "Come on." Deidara hooked his arm in Itachi's, walking off.

Deidara looked around nervously, as Itachi led him down the alter. He was getting married today. Married to Hidan. It happened as soon as Deidara came back without Sasori. Hidan and threatened and abused the poor blonde, til he had no other choices. Deidara was kicked out of his parent's house because of the albino. They wouldn't even show up for his wedding.

Hidan smiled at the blonde, from his position. The preacher looked bored to tears. Poor him. Itachi gave Deidara a small peck on his cheek, in a comforting manner, before heading to his own position. Deidara trembled slightly. Hidan saw it as, excitement. "Aren't you happy?" The albino asked with a smile. Deidara looked up and nodded, "Y-Yeah." "Good, you look great in the dress." He whispered. Deidara swallowed hard, as the preacher began the ceremony (4).

Finally, the preacher came to his few finals words. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." (5) No one objected. The preacher sighed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hidan lifted the veil and leaned in. When their lips were about to touch the church doors slammed open. "I object this load of bullshit!" Everyone gasped. Deidara's eyes widen at the sound of that charming British voice, he knew all to well. He turned, "D-Danna?" Hidan growled, "What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in England?" Sasori glared, "Aren't you suppose to be in the looney bin?"

The preacher held his cross to his chest mumbling before running out. Hidan turned. "Hey! You fucking pansy ass! Come back here and finish this god damned wedding!" Sasori held a walkie talkie. "Yeah, now might be good to get em." Another voice cracked over. "Gotcha" Itachi turned to face the group of the ANBU awaiting. "Go get em, boys." They all nodded and scrammed in. Hidan thrashed about as they shoved him in a straight jacket. People clung to each other horrified. One in particular, sighed and stood. "Thanks, Sasori." He said nodding. "No problem, Kakuzu. He's all yours." Sasori then walked up the aisle to Deidara. "Hello, love." He smiled, charmingly. Deidara's eyes watered as he glomped his Danna. "Missed me much?" "Yes!" Deidara nuzzled the crook of Sasori's neck.

Sasori smiled and pulled the blonde back to kiss him. People looked at each other and at the two lovers by the alter. They all shrugged and threw flowers and rice. "Danna, I think we just got married, hm." Deidara said eying the whole escapade. Sasori laughed, "Well so be it then. But we are so not staying here." Deidara looked up at Sasori. "What do you mean, hm?" "Me, you, and our close friends are moving to England." The blonde's eyes widened, "Seriously?" "Do you want to?" Deidara nodded and hugged his Danna. Sasori smiled and then let go of Deidara. "Hm?" "Kiss me, love." He smiled. The blonde laughed and kissed his lover, at the same moment a flash caught Deidara's attention. " . . ." Sasori grinned, "I like this picture a lot." Deidara bit his lip before laughing and grabbing the camera taking another picture of them. They couldn't leave those other album pages empty.

_**AND FIN!**_

_**(1) for some of you who have no idea what the Mile High Club is, its where people have sex on a plane! I read on Wikipedia, that people mostly do it on a plane cause the vibrations make arousal easier. And sometimes people have fantasies about the pilots and flight attendants!**_

_**(2) gomen, another crappy lemon...TT^TT (sighs) I'm better with kink!**_

_**(3) lol majooooor nosebleed**_

_**(4) I don't know much about weddings...only been to 1 or 2**_

_**(5) only wedding thing I know! Plus my mom tells me tht allllllll the time!**_


End file.
